Change Of Heart
by FI.XiaLeixue
Summary: Summary : Setelah kemenangan Harrieta atas perang melawan Voldermort. Death memanggil empat orang termasuk majikannya. Harrieta Dorea Potter,Hermione Jean Granger, Neville Frank Longbottom dan Luna Pandora Lovegood bertemu dengan Death dan Lady Of Fate. Mereka di haruskan untuk kembali masa lalu dan mengubah semuanya dari awal Warning : Female Harry Potter, Female Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

Change of Heart

Summary : Setelah kemenangan Harrieta atas perang melawan Voldermort. Death memanggil empat orang termasuk majikannya. Harrieta Dorea Potter,Hermione Jean Granger, Neville Frank Longbottom dan Luna Pandora Lovegood bertemu dengan Death dan Lady Of Fate. Mereka di haruskan untuk kembali masa lalu dan mengubah semuanya dari awal

Pair: Female Harry Potter x Lucius Malfoy

Neville Longbottom x Bellatrix Black

Hermione Granger x Tom Riddle

Luna Lovegood x Remus Lupin

James Potter x Female Severus Snape x Sirius Black

Warning: AU, Time Travel,Lily Bashing,Dumbledore Bashing,Longbottom couple bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing

Prologue

Saat Harrieta terbangun, ia berada diruangan serba putih. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia kelelahan seusai berduel dengan Voldermort hingga pingsan. Mata Harrieta melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat tiga tubuh yang sangat ia kenali. "Hermione,"kata Harrieta yang langsung menghampiri Hermione. Gadis yang di panggil Hermione tersebut pun terbangun. "Harriet"kata Hermione pelan. Ia langsung memperhatikan sekitar mereka yang hanya berwarna putih. "Kita dimana?"tanya Hermione. Harrieta menggeleng . "Aku juga tidak tahu, Bantu aku membangunkan yang lain"kata Harrieta. Hermione pun mengganguk. Ia segera menolong Neville sementara Harrieta menolong Luna.

Satu sosok berjubah hitam dan seorang wanita berpakaian putih mengawasi mereka. Kedua sosok itu sama - sama menghela nafas. "Ah, kurasa kita akan kedatangan tamu atau mereka yang memanggil kita kemari"kata Luna ceria.

"Mereka?"tanya Harrieta bingung. Luna hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Selamat datang Mistress"salam Death.

"Death? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tuntut Harrieta. Death hanya menunduk. "Lady Of Fate ingin bertemu denganmu"kata Death dingin.

"Kita ada dimana?"tanya Neville yang berdiri disebelah Hermione. "Selamat datang di dunia, dimana waktu tak berjalan. Boleh aku katakan aku kecewa pada kalian"kata Seorang wanita bersuara lembut.

Wanita di hadapan mereka mengenakan baju ala dewi Yunani dengan rambut keemasannya yang di sanggul apik. "Aku Lady of Fate"kata Wanita itu lagi seperti membaca pikiran mereka berempat.

"Apa yang membuat anda kecewa pada kami?"tanya Hermione. Lady Of Fate tersenyum sedih. "Kalian bertiga telah menjadi pion - pion sempurna. Longbottom, Potter dan Granger. Dumbledore dengan sempurna memanipulasi kalian. "kata Lady Of Fate. Kening Harrieta mengernyit.

"Harrieta anakku, pernahkah kau berfikir kenapa Dumbledore membawamu ke tempat bibimu yang membenci sihir?"tanya Lady Of Fate.

"Untuk perlindunganku. Pengorbanan ibuku yang membuat perlindungan darah untukku"jawab Harrieta penuh percaya diri. "Lily Evans bukan ibu kandungmu. Ia juga bukan Lady Potter"kata Lady Of Fate membuat Harrieta berjalan mundur. Lady Fate menarik sebuah memori dan memperbesarnya. Memori itu memperlihatkan Dumbledore bersama Frank Longbottom dengan tongkatnya mengacung pada seorang wanita yang baru saja melahirkan dan Alice Longbottom yang menggendong seorang bayi. "Apa maksud semua ini Professor?"kata Wanita itu lemah.

"Severina, Kau tidak akan bisa merawat bayi ini sendirian. James dan Lily akan bisa merawatnya"kata Albus Dumbledore dengan suara lembut seperti seorang kakek. "Tidak, James tidak berhak atas Persephone. "Tolak Severina yang mencari tongkatnya. Dumbledore langsung meluncurkan mantra tidur pada Severina. "Alice dan Frank pergilah lebih dulu menemui Lily"Perintah Dumbledore. Selepas kepergian pasangan Longbottom, Dumbledore melancarkan beberapa mantra pada Severina.

Harrieta dan Neville yang melihat memori itu langsung jatuh terduduk. "Professor Snape ibuku? Beliau selalu membenciku"kata Harrieta pelan. Luna meremas pundak Harrieta. Nevile sendiri tidak mempercayai kedua orang tuanya sanggup melakukan hal tersebut. "Kenapa orang tua ku"kata Neville tak percaya.

"Mereka memuja Dumbledore atau bisa dikatakan buta kesetiaan"kata Death.

Lady Fate kembali menarik sebuah memori. Kali ini Professor Dumbledore menyerahkan bayi ke tangan Lily. "Terima kasih Professor. Dengan adanya bayi ini, James tidak akan curiga. "kata Lily.

"Anakku, Harrieta akan menjadi nama anak itu"kata Professor Dumbledore," Kelak ia akan menjadi jaminan, agar aku tetap dikenang"

"Harrieta bukan namaku, Persephone nama yang diberikan ibuku"bisik gadis berambut hitam tersebut. "Nona Granger, Kau juga di manipulasi oleh Dumbledore melalui Ron Weasley. Dengan otakmu dan kesetiaanmu pada Persephone. Kau membuat trio kalian menjadi senjata yang ampuh."kata Death.

"Sekarang untuk membuat semuanya menjadi benar, aku akan mengirimkan kalian ke masa dimana Tom Riddle belum menjadi Voldermort. Aku akan memberikan identitas keluarga pada kalian. "Persephone dan Luna, sadarkah nama kalian berasal dari seorang dewi. Karena itu kalian ku jadikan saudara dan memberikan nama Emrys, Untuk meneruskan garis keturunan Lord Merlin Emrys."kata Lady Of Fate.

Persephone mengangguk. Lady Fate beralih pada Neville dan Hermione. "Aku memberikan nama Pendragon pada kalian, Kalian boleh mengubah nama pertama kalian"kata Lady Fate.

"Arthur, Aku selalu menghormati Mr. Weasley dan aku mengidolakan raja Arthur"kata Neville.

"Harmony, Aku tidak ingin terlalu mengubah namaku"kata Hermione. "Pergilah ke Gringrotts untuk mengklaim nama kalian dan menemukan latar belakang keluarga kalian. Raja Goblin telah menanti kalian"kata Lady Fate yang kembali mengirim mereka langsung ke Gringrotts.


	2. Chapter 2

Kings Of Goblin

Harrieta yang kini memakai nama aslinya Persephone bersama Neville yang juga berganti nama menjadi Arthur, Harmony dan Luna sekarang berada di Gringrotts. Lebih tepatnya di bagian terdalam Gringrotts. Persephone bisa melihat Raja Goblin telah menanti mereka." Selamat datang, Aku Raja Goblin BladeSouth. Semoga emas mu tak berkesudahan"sapa Raja Goblin tersebut.

"Semoga emasmu tak berkesudahan, Yang Mulia"balas Persephone yang diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Dewi Takdir, sudah memberitahu kami apa yang kalian butuhkan. Kami sudah menyiapkan seluruh dokumen - dokumen di butuhkan walau hanya sebatas sertifikat kelahiran. Kalian bisa menambahkan cerita kalian sendiri"kata Raja Goblin. Raja Goblin tersebut memanggil dua bawahannya. Ironclaw dan Silverblade.

"Kami hanya membutuhkan backgroun dan alasan kenapa kami baru menghadiri Hogwarts sekarang"kata Arthur diplomatis. Raja Goblin mengangguk. "Dan mungkin mengubah sedikit penampilan kita. "kata Harmony.

Pertama mereka mengubah penampilan mereka. Persephone menggunakan ramuan untuk memperbaiki penglihatannya sehingga ia tidak perlu memakai kacamata. Ia juga menghighlight rambutnya dengan warna ungu. Untuk Harmony, ia mengubah rambutnya menjadi satu warna dengan Arthur. Luna sama dengan Persephone, Ia menghighlight rambutnya dengan warna biru.

Seusai mereka mengubah penampilan mereka. Mereka pun mendiskusikan latar belakang sejarah mereka. Mereka sepakat untuk keluarga Pendragon dan Emrys menjadi sepupu. "Bagaimana kalau kita belajar sihir dari kedua orang tua kita? Karena secara turun temurun. Garis Pendragon dan Emrys merahasiakan keberadaan mereka"kata Harmony yang disetujui yang lain.

"Aku dan Persephone menjadi kepala keluarga, karena orang tua kita meninggal akibat perang"kata Arthur. Persephone mengangguk. Lebih baik membuat cerita yang mendekati kenyataan. "Nargle sangat senang. Aku senang bersaudara denganmu"kata Luna. Ironclaw dengan senang hati mengabarkan pada mereka bahwa Hogwarts mengirimkan surat balasan. Silverblade juga memberikan kantung - kantung emas pada mereka berempat.

"Lebih baik kita berbelanja sekarang, Aku akan membelikan belanjaanmu Nev.. Arthur. "kata Harmony. Arthur mengangguk. Ia butuh membuka Pendragon Manor dan memasang ward juga Floo. "Bersenang - senanglah"kata Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts

Seperti biasa,Hermione yang kini memiliki nama Harmony membaca buku - buku terutama mengenai pureblood saat berada di Hogwarts Express. "Kita menghadapi topi seleksi lagi,"kata Persephone. Luna hanya tersenyum. "Bukankah menyenangkan. Aku ingin tahu akankah kita mendapat asrama yang sama dengan seharusnya"kata Luna optimis.

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah bisa menghadapi mereka setelah mengetahui kesalahan mereka ." kata Arthur. Persephone terdiam sesaat. "Kita bisa menunjukkan jalan lain pada mereka. Aku hanya penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan kepala sekolah? Jika kedua orang tuamu bisa sesetia itu?"balas Persephone. Harmony menghela nafas. " Selain dia mengalahkan Grindlewald, ia juga pemegang order of merlin pertama. Banyak orang yang akan melihat dan meminta pertolongan padanya. Tapi untuk bisa mengikuti perintah seseorang seperti itu. Dumbledore butuh sesuatu"kata Harmony.

"Yang pertama, kurasa aku akan masuk ke asrama Slytherin."putus Persephone. Harmony mengangguk.

Timeskip

Tak ada yang berubah dari jamuan makan malam pertama di Hogwarts. Hanya saja, kehadiran murid baru tahun keenam dan kelima mengejutkan murid - murid Hogwarts. Mereka berempat menunggu kesempatan topi seleksi menyeleksi mereka, seusai penyortingan anak - anak tahun pertama. Memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, Persephone mengenal beberapa Death Junior juga mengenali para Marauder yang melihatnya dengan penuh penasaran.

Professor Dumbledore berdiri. "Tahun ini, kita kedatangan empat siswa - siswi baru. Professor McGonagall"kata Professor Dumbledore yang memberikan tanda pada kepala asrama Gryffindor tersebut. "Pendragon, Arthur"panggil Professor McGonagall. Neville menelan ludah dan berjalan menuju topi seleksi. Suasana di aula besar langsung tenang. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa garis keturunan Pendragon masih ada. Persephone menyeringai. Jika ia laki - laki, ia mungkin akan memilih nama Merlin.

"Hufflepuff"seru Topi seleksi. Sorakan riuh terdengar dari asrama itu. Arthur pun tersenyum pada yang lain, sebelum ia berjalan menuju Asramanya.

"Pendragon, Harmony"panggil guru tranfugrasi tersebut. Harmony pun berjalan menuju topi seleksi. Tak perlu waktu lama, bagi topi seleksi untuk memutuskan. "Ravenclaw"Seru topi seleksi. Harmony tersenyum dan bergabung dengan asramanya. Ia di sambut dengan sorakan riuh. Arthur pun juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Emrys,Luna"panggil Professor McGonagall. Luna dengan penuh percaya diri dan ceria berjalan menuju topi seleksi. Lagi - lagi suasana aula besar hening. Mereka tak mempercayai telinga mereka. Keturunan Merlin pun belum punah.

"Ravenclaw"seru Topi Seleksi. Persephone tersenyum. Luna yang tidak berubah asramanya itu pun langsung duduk di sebelah Harmony.

"Emrys, Persephone"panggil Professor McGonagall.

Persephone berjalan dengan anggun dan menerima topi seleksi. "Hmm sulit, Aku menyortingmu di masa depan di Gryffindor. Bagaimana kalau Slytherin sekarang?"kata Topi Seleksi.

"Baiklah"jawab Persephone.

"Slytherin"seru Topi seleksi. Asrama ular itu pun bersorak. Persephone hampir bisa melihat kilatan tak senang dari kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Mengabaikan hal tersebut. Persephone duduk disamping Narcissa Black dan Barty Crouch Junior.

Asrama Slytherin memiliki posisinya sendiri dalam asrama. Posisi Raja Slytherin dimiliki oleh keturunan Black, Orion Black diketahui menduduki posisi ini selama ia di Hogwarts, Entah sejak kapan posisi itu diwariskan pada Tom Riddle dan saat ini Regulus Black yang memegang posisi tersebut. Posisi pangeran Slytherin diwariskan secara turun temurun oleh keturunan Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy langsung mendapatkan posisi ini begitu ia memasuki Hogwarts.

Lucius Malfoy melihat gadis berambut hitam dengan sedikit warna ungu itu dalam diam. Ia sempat mencium aroma vanilla dari gadis itu saat melewatinya. Matanya terus terpaku pada Persephone. Ia tahu, ia harus menghubungi ayahnya untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Narcissa Black.


	4. Chapter 4

First Morning

Berbeda dengan asrama lainnya, Di Slytherin, para senior mendapatkan kamar dan hanya berbagi dengan satu siswa maupun siswi. Persephone mendapatkan kamar bersama dengan Narcissa Black. Mau tidak mau, Persephone kagum dengan selera Narcissa. Karena kamar yang mereka tempati bernuansa classic vintage.

"Pewaris Black, aku harus memuji seleramu"kata Persephone. Narcissa tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih pewaris Emrys, Kau boleh mengubahnya kalau kau mau"kata Narcissa. Persephone menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, tapi jika kau ingin mendekorasi tempatku silahkan"kata Persephone. Ia hanya melambaikan tongkatnya untuk membereskan trunk dan pakaiannya. Narcissa menyambut hangat tawaran dari Persephone dan mulai mendekorasi bagian gadis itu.

"Jadi sebelum kau di Hogwarts, kalian belajar dimana?"  
Tanya Narcissa. Persephone mengambil journal ramuannya. "Kami memiliki tutor khusus di kastil"jawab Persephone. Setelah itu kedua gadis itu mengucapkan selamat malam. Sejujurnya, dua hari sebelum keberangkatan mereka di Hogwarts. Angelica Prince menemui mereka. Tampaknya keluarga Prince secara turun temurun bertugas untuk melayani keluarga kerajaan. Kehadiran Angelica menjadi wali mereka berempat menyempurnakan cerita mereka.

Pagi ini, Persephone menata rambutnya dengan gaya French Braid. Mengenakan seragam dengan pernak - pernik Slytherin. "Selamat pagi Nona Snape"sapa Persephone begitu ia menyadari Severina Snape berada di Common Room. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk. "Emrys, Sepupumu mencarimu"kata Seorang siswa Slytherin. Persephone mengangguk . Ia mengenali siswa tahun akhir itu sebagai Tom Riddle.

Harmony menemuinya untuk menyerahkan Jadwal pelajaran. "Kau mau sarapan didapur Perse?"tanya Harmony. Persephone mengangguk. Ia juga menawarkan hal tersebut pada Narcissa dan Severina. "Pewaris Black bisa kita bicara berdua"kata Lucius. Narcissa terlihat enggan namun ia mengangguk.

Sepeninggalan yang lain, Lucius membawa Narcissa ke tempat yang lebih privat. "Ada perlu apa, Pewaris Malfoy?"tanya Narcissa. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy itu menarik nafas. "Aku membatalkan perjodohan"kata Lucius. Mendengar hal tersebut, kedua mata Narcissa berbinar - binar. "Terima kasih,Jika boleh tahu Pewaris Malfoy. Apa yang membuat membatalkan perjodohan?"tanya Narcissa.

"Dua kata, Persephone Emrys."jawab Lucius. Narcissa tersenyum. "Akhirnya Pangeran Slytherin jatuh cinta"Goda Narcissa,"Aku akan membantumu,Malfoy. Asal kau membantuku dengan Nott". Lucius mengangguk.

Persephone cukup kaget mendapati, Arthur dan Luna ditemani para Marauder dan Lily didapur. "Pagi kak"sapa Luna ceria. Persephone tersenyum dan meminta pancake pada peri rumah. Selagi ia, menghabiskan Pancakenya. Persephone memperhatikan James dan juga Lily. "Tolong katakan pada kepala sekolah, Kami memiliki wali. Jika ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai kami. Beliau tinggal menghubungi wali kami. Tak perlu bersembunyi - sembunyi."Kata Persephone tegas.

Harmony memasang wajah datar dan mengikuti Persephone keluar. "Aku dan Persephone kami dilatih untuk melihat segala tipuan dan manipulasi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian mendekati kami? Keinginan kalian untuk sarapan bersama, memang tulus atau tidak"kata Arthur. "Luna ayo kita harus ke kelas. Arthur dan Luna berterima kasih pada para peri rumah.

Para Marauders termasuk Lily terdiam. "Apa yang harus kita katakan pada kepala sekolah?"tanya James.

"Katakan sejujurnya, Mereka bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Dan lagi, aku menolak untuk mengikuti permintaan kepala sekolah tanpa alasan"kata Remus Lupin.

"Emrys, Persephone terlihat manis ketika ia bersikap tegas seperti tadi"kata Sirius keluar dari pembicaraan membuat James dan Lupin mendesah mengetahui bahwa Sirius menemukan target baru.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonding Over Potion

Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior memperhatikan salah satu dari Pendragon bersaudara, Harmony Pendragon yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Perdebatan mereka mengenai pelajaran apa pun membuat Thomas tertarik. "Saudara - saudaramu sepertinya memiliki kemampuan tertentu"kata Tom Riddle.

"Arthur menyukai tanaman, Luna lebih tertarik pada hewan - hewan sihir, sedangkan Persephone mahir dalam ilmu pertahanan pada seni sihir gelap"jawab Harmony yang kembali membaca sejarah Hogwarts. Persephone yang baru saja tiba di perpustakaan membuat dirinya nyaman dengan duduk di sebelah Harmony. Lucius dan Severina yang mengikutinya pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Biar ku tebak, Kelas Ramuan?"kata Harmony membaca wajah lelah Persephone.

"Kau dan Arthur lemah di ramuan"kata Tom Riddle. Persephone memandang Tom Riddle galak kemudian memeluk Severina. "Emrys, lepaskan aku sekarang juga"tuntut Severina. Persephone hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau, kau Hugable"kata Persephone manja. Lucius memandang pemandangan tesebut dengan senyuman. "Rinaa, jadi tutor ramuanku"kata Persephone.

"Aku menolak,"tolak Severina tanpa berpikir.

"Aku mohon"bujuk Persephone

"Jawabanku tidak berubah,Emrys. Minta Malfoy mengajarimu"kata Severina.

"Aku akan mengajarimu mantra Patronus jika mau menjadi mentorku"tawar Persephone. Severina terdiam sebentar, mempertimbangkan tawaran Persephone. Sementara Lady Emrys itu melihat gadis yang akan menjadi ibunya di masa depan itu dengan tatapan anak anjing plus telinga anjing khayalan.

"Jawabanku tetap sama"kata Severina yang tidak mempan dengan wajah imut nan menggemaskan dari Persephone. Berbanding terbalik dengan Lucius yang harus mati - matian mempertahankan wajah dingin khas Malfoy itu. Tom Riddle tertawa kecil melihat kejadian yang terjadi di hadapannya. "Ehem, bagaimana jika aku, Severina dan Lucius yang menjadi mentormu? Sebagai gantinya, Kau harus mengajari mantra Patronus"usul Tom Riddle. Persephone terdiam. Ia berusaha memecahkan keinginan Riddle. Apa ia sudah membuat Hocrux.

"Baiklah"jawab Persephone tanpa sadar membalas dalam bahasa Parseltounge. "Perse!"panggil Harmony. Persephone tersadar dan tersenyum. Ketiga orang di sekitarnya tertegun. "Aku tidak menyangka, kau seorang Parselmouth"kata Tom Riddle dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Itu kemampuan yang ingin aku sembunyikan, terlebih dengan cap yang dilampirkan pada penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan ini"jawab Persephone.

"Pelajaran ramuanmu denganku, sehabis makan malam"kata Tom meninggalkan perpustakaan. Harmony menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kelas dulu."pamit Harmony. Lucius pun enggan meninggalkan Persephone namun ia memiliki kelas yang harus dihadiri.

"Emrys, Apa kelasmu selanjutnya?"tanya Severina yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan gadis itu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Persephone atau Perse. Ancient Rune"jawab Persephone. Severina pun memberikan buku ramuan dasar pada Lady Emrys tersebut.

Timeskip

Cara Riddle mementorinya ramuan terbilang cukup efektif. Pewaris Slytherin itu cukup sabar menjelaskan apa perbedaan memotong,mencincang dan lain sebagainya. Selama seminggu ke depan . Lucius,Tom dan Severina mengajarinya ramuan hingga Persephone mampu membuat ramuan sendiri. Sebagai gantinya, Persephone bersama Luna menggunakan ruang kebutuhan untuk mengajari mereka mantra Patronus.

"Apa kalian tahu dasar Patronus?"tanya Persephone.

"Expecto Patronum"jawab Riddle .

"Tepat tapi selain mantra itu ada hal yang harus dilakukan" balas Persephone, "Ingatan bahagia". Pernyataan itu kontan membuat mereka bertiga bingung. Persephone pun menutup matanya. "Pikirkan ingatan yang membahagiakan…. Expecto Patronum"kata Persephone. Patronus burung hantu keluar dari ujung tongkatnya membuat gadis itu cukup terkejut, ia tidak mengira patronus miliknya berubah. "Mantra Patronus cukup sulit untuk dilakukan dalam sekali percobaan kecuali jika kau Luna"sambung Persephone.

Pada percobaan pertama, Severina berhasil mengeluarkan sayap perak. Sementara Lucius dan Tom gagal. "Pekerjaan rumah kalian, buatlah ingatan - ingatan yang membahagiakan"kata Persephone .


	6. Chapter 6

Lovers

James Charlus Potter dan Severina Snape memiliki ikatan jiwa, dan yang mengetahui itu hanyalah Remus Lupin. Dengan persaingan antar asrama yang semakin menjadi di tambah kepala sekolah mereka yang menganak emaskan Gryffindor. James dan Severina memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Sepertinya hal itu berubah, entah mengapa Severina merasa ada yang berbeda dengan James. Ia lebih dekat dengan Lily akhir - akhir ini. Tak hanya Severina yang menyadari hal tersebut namun Remus juga menyadari hal tersebut.

Dari sudut mata Persephone, ia menyadari kebingungan dan kesedihan,wanita yang akan menjadi calon ibunya itu. Arthur,Harmony,Luna dan Persephone berkumpul di meja Slytherin. Berhubung mereka menjadi akrab dengan Tom Riddle dan Lucius Malfoy yang mengizinkan mereka duduk bersama. "Aku menduga mantra Compulsion, mantra yang membuat orang menuruti perkataan orang tertentu. Mirip effectnya dengan mantra Confundus. "bisik Harmony. Persephone menarik nafas lega. "Aku bersyukur bukan Amortentia. Kita bisa membatalkan mantra ini"balas Persephone yang juga berbisik. "Atau kau, Arthur bisa mengajak Severina berkencan ke Hogsmede minggu ini"usul Luna. Arthur pun menjadi pucat. Baik Harmony dan Persephone tahu bahwa guru ramuan merekalah yang paling ditakuti oleh Arthur. "Ayolah, dia belum menjadi Ahli ramuan."bujuk Luna. Sejujurnya Arthur ingin sekali menolak, namun tatapan anak anjing dari Persephone membuatnya tidak dapat menolak hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Lakukanlah sekarang. Buat ayahku cemburu."bisik Persephone. Sambil menelan ludah, Arthur pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati salah satu siswi Slytherin itu. "Nona Snape," panggil Arthur. Gadis yang memiliki nama Severina Snape itu menoleh. Severina pun berdiri. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Severina. Seketika aula besar menjadi sunyi. "Aku ingin mengajak anda berkencan ke Hogsmede minggu ini." kata Arthur. Gadis di hadapan Arthur itu pun memerah. Jika seisi Aula besar memperhatikan Arthur dan Severina. Mata Persephone juga menangkap kepalan tangan James. Ia juga menemukan pandang tak percaya dari Alice Rookwood, wanita yang akan menjadi Nyonya Longbottom di masa depan.

"Baiklah."balas Severina pada akhirnya.

"Jangan Khawatir, Aku dan Lupin akan ikut"kata Luna tiba - tiba membuat Lupin sendiri menyemburkan air dimulutnya hingga mengenai Peter. Persephone dan Harmony tertawa kecil. "Maafkan aku,Nona Emrys"kata Lupin bingung.

"Tunggu aku di halaman"putus Luna yang kemudian keluar. Remus Lupin hanya bisa memandang Luna dengan takjub. Persephone dan Harmony hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Luna yang kelewat positif itu.

Sirius Black pun mendekati Persephone. "Nona Emrys, kau bisa pergi berkencan denganku."Ajak Sirius. Tak terlihat, Lucius mengepalkan tangannya dan rahangnya menegang. BUKK! Harmony memukul kepala Sirius. "Di Tolak"jawab Persephone dengan datar,singkat dan tanpa ekpresi membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Nona Emrys.. kau bisa.."

"Black, Kau sudah ditolak. Pergilah." Usir Lucius memotong pembicaraan Sirius. "Malfoy, Kau lihat di sini aku masih berbicara." balas Sirius menggeram. Lucius sudah berdiri di belakang Persephone. "Faktanya, Tuan Black. Lucius dan Aku memiliki kencan di Hogsmede. Dan saat ini aku memintanya untuk berjalan bersamaku ke kelas ramuan." kata Persephone yang memberikan tangannya pada Lucius. Lucius masih memasang wajah datar khas Malfoy, membantu Persephone berdiri.

Pandangan Sirius beralih pada Harmony. "Lupakan Black, Dia akan pergi denganku. "kata Tom Riddle.


	7. chapter 7

Hogsmede Visit

James Potter berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan Lily Evans. Berkali-kali pula hal itu gagal. Setiap kali ia melihat rambut merah milik Lily. Bukan gadis yang ada di hadapannya, seperti bukan hal yang diinginkan James. Perhatiannya malah tertuju pada seorang gadis Slytherin. Puncaknya saat anak baru itu, mengajak Snape berkencan di Hogsmede, entah mengapa James merasa tak rela.

Lily Evans, gadis kelahiran Muggleborn yang berharap bisa menikahi pureblood dalam hal ini James Potter. Beruntung Dumbledore memberikannya solusi. Mantra compulsion untuk memindahkan perasaan James padanya, secara tidak langsung merusak hubungan rahasia James dan Severina. Seharusnya saat ini James tengah mengejarnya tapi tidak. Perilaku James berubah saat Pendragon mengajak Snape berkencan. Sebenarnya apa yang istimewa dari Severina? Kenapa Potter dan Pendragon mengejarnya.

Berkencan adalah kata yang asing bagi Persephone, bahkan saat ia masih menjadi Harrieta, ia tidak pernah berkencan. Kecuali saat tahun keempat, Dimana ia menghadiri Yule Ball dengan Neville. Karena itu, Persephone bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus memakai apa atau apa yang harus dilakukan. Beruntung Narcissa membantunya.

Satu dari tiga putri Black hanya tersenyum, mendengar penjelasan dari Persephone bahwa gadis itu tidak pernah berkencan. Seketika itu Narcissa memikirkan Lucius yang mungkin akan senang mendengar fakta tersebut. Narcissa pun membuka lemari baju Persephone. Narcissa memilihkan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan rok berwarna hijau lengkap denga topi yang menjadi pasangan rok tersebut. Narcissa juga berjanji untuk menata rambut teman sekamarnya itu.

Hari yang telah ditunggu tiba. Narcissa hanya mengambil rambut Persephone sedikit dan mengepangnya. Seusai menata rambut teman sekamarnya itu, Narcissa segera bersiap untuk kencannya nanti.

Lucius Malfoy menunggu Persephone dengan sabar di common room, Setangkai bunga tulip putih ada di tangannya. Ayahnya sudah meminta penjelasan tentang gadis yang akan menggantikan Black. Lucius sendiri tengah menyiapkan hadiah courting pertamanya.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" tanya Persephone yang langsung menghampiri Lucius. Pria yang memiliki marga Malfoy itu terdiam melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya, wajahnya memerah. "Emrys, Kau cantik" puji Lucius.

Persephone hanya tersenyum. "Jangan menggunakan nama Emrys jika kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Malfoy." kata Persephone tertawa kecil.

"Hanya Jika kau memanggilku Lucius." jawab Lucius. Lucius pun menawarkan lengannya dan memandu mereka berdua keluar.


	8. Chapter 8

Date

Harmony mengambil buku yang di baca Tom. "Hei," protes Tom. Harmony menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Hocrux? Ilmu yang paling gelap dalam sihir hitam. Katakan padaku Tom, Kenapa kau ingin menjadi abadi ?" Tanya Harmony.

Pemuda tampan berbola mata biru hanya menghela nafas. "Aku takut mati, Aku ingin kekuatan, Aku ingin seseorang mengenalku" kata Tom membuka ambisinya.

"Kematian merupakan hukum alam tak ada satu pun mahluk hidup di dunia ini yang terhindar dari kematian. Persephone pernah mengatakan pada ku kekuatanya yang paling kuat adalah kekuatan untuk melindungi. Kau masih muda, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu" balas Harmony yang kini duduk di hadapan pewaris Slytherin itu. Tom menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Contohnya, Nona Pendragon" tantang Tom

"Kau bisa menjadi menteri sihir memastikan banyak hal untuk dunia sihir, Di saat yang sama kau bisa menciptakan pimpinan tokoh gelap. Sama seperti Dumbledore yang menjadi ikon pihak terang. Kau bisa menciptakan Dark courtmu sendiri." jelas Harmony. "Lagipula, Hocrux menhancurkan kewarasan bagi yang membuatnya."

"Dark Court?" kata Tom tertarik

Harmony tersenyum, Ia berhasil menyakinkan Tom untuk meninggalkan ide hidup abadi miliknya. "Aku tahu Slytherin memiliki Hierakinya, Raja Slytherin dipegang turun temurun oleh Keluarga Black, namun semenjak kau pewaris Slytherin hadir. Sampai kau lulus nanti posisi itu untukmu dan akan digantikan oleh Regulus Black. Lucius Malfoy adalah Pangeran Slytherin dan bila Lucius berhasil mengambil hati kakak sepupuku, Persephone akan mendapatkan posisi Princess Slytherin. Snape atau Prince adalah penasehatmu, Zabini,Nott dan Parkinson adalah Jendral - Jendralmu. Kau bisa membuat Dark Court berdasarkan hal tersebut di dalam lingkungan dark pureblood, namun untuk publik aku sarankan membuat Dark Lord yang sempurna, tokoh fiksi yang sebenarnya terdiri dari berbagai pureblood. Contoh, Kau,Malfoy,Zabini dan Black bisa menciptakan sebuah karakter yang sempurna. Pihak Light tidak akan menyangka seperti itu"kata Harmony.

Tom merasa tertarik dengan ide Harmony tersebut. Ia pun menanyakan hal - hal lain.

Ditempat lain, Luna dan Remus berjalan jauh kedalam hutan terlarang. Remus cukup bingung mengapa Luna mengajaknyanya kemari. "Kau penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Potter pada Snape."kata Luna langsung menuju sasaran. Ia membelai lembut Porlox yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Remus terdiam. "Kau tahu?" tanya Lupin. Luna mengangguk. "Pertama - pertama, Kau tahu light tidak sebaik kelihatanya dan dark tak seburuk yang dilihat. Dunia tak terdiri dari hitam maupun putih. Hukum sebab akibat masih berlaku. Apa kau mempercayai itu?" tanya Luna.

Remus mencerna kata - kata gadis dihadapannya ini. Mau tak mau, sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada apa yang dikatakan Emrys ini benar. Remus pun mengangguk. "Potter terkena mantra compulsion yang dilempar Evans" jawab Luna. Remus terkejut, gadis sebaik Lily tak mungkin melakukan itu.

Luna pun tersenyum. "Setiap orang memakai topeng Lupin, bahkan kakakku juga memakainya" kata Luna seakan - akan tahu pikiran Lupin. "Jika itu benar,mengapa tidak melapor ke guru"kata Lupin yang masih tak percaya.

"Untuk yang satu itu aku takkan membuka rahasia . Belum saatnya. Saranku cuma satu, bersiaplah Karena Amortentia akan di gunakan"kata Luna sambil berlalu.

Lucius dan Persephone, memutuskan untuk makan siang di three broomstick. Alasannya, karena Lucius dan Persephone sangat menolak ke-pink-an madam Pudifoot alasan kedua karena Arthur dan Severina juga James dan Lily.

Dari pembicaraanya dengan Persephone, Ia tahu gadis itu menjunjung tinggi tradisi pureblood tapi ia juga menoleransi Muggleborn. Persephone mengatakan para Muggleborn perlu diajarin tentang budaya dan tradisi pureblood. Ia pun mengatakan ingin memasuki Wizangamot untuk mengusulkan agar para Muggleborn dan Halfblood yang diasuh oleh Muggle mendapatkan pelajaran dasar sebelum memasuki Hogwarts.

Dari sudut mata Persephone ia mengawasi James dan Lily. Arthur yang dengan sopan mencium punggun tangan Severina membuat James naik darah dan menghampiri Severina. Lily pun berusaha mencegah James. "Lucius, aku akan mengambil Butterbeer lagi" kata Persephone sambil berdiri. Sialnya Lily menabrak Persephone dan meyebabkan sisa Butterbeer milik Persephone tumpah mengenai baju gadis itu. Lucius langsung berdiri di samping Persephone. "Kau tidak apa - apa ?" tanya Lucius. Persephone mengangguk. "Evans, Perhatikan jalanmu Mudblood" kata Lucius. Selagi Lucius mengeluarkan kosakata untuk Evans. Persephone melihat ke arah Arthur. Tampaknya James membawa Severina pergi karena Arthur mengedipkan mata padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lucius, sudah jangan marah." kata Persephone.

"Itu hanya baju Emrys, kau bisa memakai sihirmu untuk mengeringkannya" kata Lily.

"Tidak ada sihir di luar Hogwarts Evans dan aku tidak berniat untuk melanggarnya."kata Persephone dingin." Lebih baik kita kembali Lucius". Pewaris Malfoy itu menyetujui permintaan Persephone dan meninggalkan Lily Evans.


	9. Chapter 9

The Calm before storm

Sekembalinya Persephone dari kencannya dengan Lucius, Gadis itu langsung memesan sesuatu dari Owl Post. Sebuah hadiah untuk balasan hadiah courtship Lucius. Saat makan malam, ia bersama Arthur dan Harmony mengawasi James dan Severina. Persephone tersenyum pasalnya ia bisa melihat raut wajah kebahagian calon kedua orang tuanya.

Lucius mengambilkan sepotong pie labu untuk Persephone. "Terima kasih."kata Persephone pelan. Di ujung ruangan, terdapat empat pasang mata melihat kejadian tersebut. Satu pasang mata melihat dengan penuh kekaguman dan yang lain penuh dengan rasa amarah dan iri. "Pewaris Emrys, kau sudah menyelesaikan essay sejarah sihirmu tentang perang Goblin?" tanya Tom Riddle.

"Ugh, Jangan ingatkan aku lagi dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu aku sudah menyelesaikan essayku, Harmony akan membunuhku bila aku belum menyelesaikannya" jawab Persephone. Di meja Ravenclaw, Harmony mendadak bersin. "Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Pandora Selwyn, wanita akan menjadi Luna itu pun memberikannya segelas air. "Tidak apa."jawab Harmony.

Kembali ke meja Slytherin, Riddle mananyakan apa ia membenci sejarah sihir pada Persephone. "Aku tidak membenci sejarah sihir, hanya saja bukankah sejarah sihir tak hanya mencakup perang Goblin? Bagaimana dengan sejarah yang lain" jawab Persephone.

"Hmm, kau benar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolah." kata Lucius membenarkan perkataan Persephone. "Kepala sekolah harus melakukan pengusiran hantu." sambung Narcissa yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Baik Persephone dan yang lain tertawa kecil.

Timeskip

Pagi hari, esoknya. Persephone sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia pesan. Ia pun segera membungkus hadiah itu dengan warna hijau dan perak sesuai dengan warna keluarga Malfoy. "Jika Draco tahu tentang ini, ia akan mengutukku habis - habisan" gumam Persephone. Ia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia menerima courtship Lucius.

"Perse, kau sudah siap untu ke aula besar?" tanya Narcissa. Persephone mengangguk. Ia pun menuju common room bersama Narcissa. Di ruangan itu, Persephone mengenali seseorang yang kenali terlalu baik. Bellatrix Lestrange. Wanita yang menjadi penyebab kematian Sirius.

"Perse, biar aku memperkenalkanmu pada kakak keduaku, Bellatrix. Kau bisa memanggilnya Bella." kata Narcissa memperkenalkan Bellatrix pada sahabat dekatnya. Persephone mengangguk. "Halo Emerys." sapa Bellatrix.

"Aku ucapkan selamat dan terima kasih karena telah membebaskan adikku dari perjodohan yang di buat oleh bibi Walburga" kata Bellatrix terus terang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu?"tanya Persephone. Bellatrix tersenyum sedih. "Dengan Rodolphus Lestrange"Jawab Bellatrix.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di rumah kaca. Arthur sedang mengurus tanaman saat ia mendengar pembicaraan kakak beradik Lestrange. "Sepertinya pernikahanmu dengan Black, sebentar lagi akan terjadi." kata Rabastan Lestrange.

"Hmm, sesuai dengan prediksi kepala sekolah. Aku tinggal menggunakan Imperius atau mantra Compulsion untuk mengendalikan Bella. Nyonya Walburga sangat ia gagal menjodohkan Lucius dan Narcissa." Balas Rodolphus sambil tertawa.

Arthur menahan nafas. Dumbledore melakukan rencananya yang lebih besar dari yang mereka perkirakkan. Ia harus memberitahu yang lain.

Persephone membawa buku mantra tingkat lanjutnya menuju kelas professor Flitwick. Gadis itu mengenali rambut pirang platina milik Lucius. "Lucius" panggil Persephone. Pangeran Slytherin itu pun berbalik. Ia mencium punggung tangan Persephone. "My Lady" kata Lucius.

Persephone tersenyum. "Lucius, Ini balasan atas bunga tulip saat mengunjungi Hogsmede kemarin." Kata Persephone sambil menyerahkan kotak hadiahnya. Lucius pun menerima kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Sebuah dasi berwarna hijau perak dari sutra adalah hadiah yang berikan oleh Persephone. "Aku menyukainya Persephone. Kalau begitu kau menerima Courtshipku?" tanya Lucius. Persephone hanya mengangguk.


	10. Chapter 10

First Wave

Arthur menemukan Persephone dan Harmony di perpustakaan. Kedua gadis itu tengah mengerjakan essay. "Ternyata kalian disini? Aku mencari kalian kemana - mana."kata Arthur. Harmony tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa?" tanya Persephone. Arthur pun menceritakan apa yang di dengarnya. "Dan kau berniat untuk menolong Bellatrix." tebak Harmony, begitu Arthur menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Well kau bisa menantang Rodolphus berduel." saran Persephone. Arthur memandang pemilik rambut hitam itu tak percaya. "Jika kau ingin menggagalkan kontrak pernikahan yang berjalan. Itu salah satu caranya, dengan menjadikan Bellatrix tunanganmu" Tambah Persephone. Harmony mengangguk. "Tapi kemampuan duelku.." Kata Arthur tak percaya diri.

"Aku akan melatihmu" kata Persephone. Jadilah sejak saat itu, Persephone di bantu Harmony terkadang Severina dan Luna saling membantu Arthur mempelajari banyak mantra. Persephone masih mengawasi hubungan kedua orang tuanya yang ternyata masih di mabuk asmara dan menikmati raut wajah Evans yang merah karena marah.

Di pergelangan tangan Harmony sudah ada gelang dengan warna gold rose bertahta batu jamrud hadiah courtship ketiga dari Tom. Persephone sendiri asik membaca novel yang di berikan Lucius pada sebagai hadiah Courtship keempatnya di aula besar. Kebanyakan para siswa dan siswi Hogwarts tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Saat keributan terdengar di halaman Hogwarts.

Rupanya Walburga Black mempercepat rencana pernikahan Bellatrix dan Rodolphus. Kini ibu dari Sirius dan Regulus itu tengah menyeret putri kedua dari Cygnus dan Druella Black. "Tunggu,"kata Arthur menghentikan kejadian itu. Para Professor pun berkumpul. Persephone hanya berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Arthur.

"Ini masalah keluarga Pendragon, jangan ikut campur"kata Radolphus. Arthur menyeringai. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku Arthur Pendragon menantang duel Rodolphus untuk menjadikan Bellatrix Black sebagai Lady Pendragon. Persephone Emrys akan menjadi secondku" tantang Arthur. Tantangan Arthur itu membuat sebagian gadis menjerit kecewa. Harmony, Luna dan Persephone tersenyum kecil. Bellatrix sendiri kaget begitu pula dengan Walburga yang tidak menyangka hal ini. Narcissa menarik nafas lega.

"Emerys? Yang mengacaukan perjodohan Black dan Malfoy"kata Walburga dingin.

"Nyonya Black, aku sarankan kendalikan dirimu" balas Lucius sama dinginnya.

"Baiklah, Tiga hari dari sekarang di gerbang Hogsmede." jawab Rodolphus. Begitu Lady Black melepaskan lengan Bellatrix gadis itu langsung berlari memeluk Arthur.

Arthur langsung menarik nafas lega dan terjatuh duduk di tanah. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"tanya Bellatrix bingung. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal Arthur. Arthur pun menceritakan apa yang di dengarnya. Bellatrix berkali - kali mengucapkan terima kasih.


	11. Chapter 11

Duel

Persephone dan Harmony di bantu Narcissa, Bellatrix dan Lucius melatih Arthur habis - habisan. Persephone mengajarinya mantra Depulso dan Episky. Lucius mengajarinya menggunakan sihir non-verbal.

Selama dua jam, Arthur berlatih. Bellatrix selalu mendampingi. Courtship Persephone dan Harmony pun hampir selesai. "Nona Black, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang. Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ajak Neville. Putri kedua dari Cygnus Black dan Druella Black itu pun mengangguk.

Arthur mengajak Bellatrix berjalan menyusuri danau. "Tanyakan hal yang ingin kau tanyakan, Nona Black" kata Arthur. Bellatrix terdiam. "Pewaris Pendragon, kenapa kau melakukannya? " tanya Bellatrix. Arthur menarik nafas.

"Karena aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kakak beradik Lestrange, Mereka ingin membuatmu di bawah kutukan Imperius. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Bella kau bisa mencapai hal lebih jauh. Aku ingin kau mencapai hal itu. Lagipula Lady Pendragon cocok untukmu." kata Neville jujur. Wajah Bellatrix memerah karena malu.

Di tempat lain, Lucius juga tengah berbicara dengan Persephone. Ayahnya Abraxas Malfoy ingin bertemu dengan Persephone. Mereka sedang mengatur hal tersebut. "Perse, besok hari duel. Kau yakin Arthur akan menang ?" tanya Narcissa yang tiba - tiba bergabung. "Jangan khawatir, aku percaya Arthur. " balas Persephone.

Severina Snape memasuki common room Slytherin dengan wajah memerah hampir menangis. Persephone menarik tangan Severina. "Ada apa?" tanya Persephone khawatir.

"James, Entah apa yang terjadi. Dia jadi mengejar Lily. Seakan - akan kami tidak pernah bersama." kata Severina sambil menangis. Lucius bangkit berdiri hendak melabrak James namun dihentikan oleh Persephone. "Apa ia tiba - tiba berubah?" tanya Persephone. Severina mengangguk. "Kemarin ia masih menggandeng tanganku" jawab Severina.

"Amortentia" gumam Persephone membuat yang lain tersentak. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Kita bisa meminta bantuan Dumbledore "kata Severina. Persephone terdiam. Lucius dan Narcissa setuju dengan usul Severina. "Sayangnya percuma, Dumbledore maupun Slughorn tidak akan membantu."kata Persephone.

"Love, apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Lucius menuntut. "Aku akan ceritakan semua setelah duel besok" jawab Persephone yang kembali ke kamarnya. Jika ia harus membuka rahasianya maka biarlah itu terjadi. Severina Snape adalah ibunya. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuknya.

Time skip

Hari yang telah ditunggu pun tiba, Banyak orang sudah berkumpul di Gerbang Hogsmede. Banyak yang penasaran dengan hasil duel ini. Lestrange bersaudara sudah hadir. Begitu juga dengan Arthur dan Persephone.

Arthur dan Rodolphus berdiri saling berhadapan. Professor Flitwick menjadi wasit. Duel sampai mati. Rodolphus melancarkan mantra Diffindo namun Arthur berhasil membloknya. Duel mereka dilanjutkan dengan melempar mantra non-verbal.

"Depulso. " rapal Arthur mengenai dada Rodolphus dengan telak. Dengan mantra terakhir dari Arthur, Rodolphus terbaring tak bernyawa. Rabastan yang tidak terima dengan kematian kakaknya dan kemenangan Arthur segera akan melempar mantra, untungnya Persephone lebih cepat melempar kutukan ikat tubuh.

Dengan kemenangan tersebut, secara resmi Arthur bertunangan dengan Bellatrix Black. Sekilas, Persephone bisa melihat kekecewaan terukir di wajah Dumbledore. Narcissa segera memeluk kakaknya dan mengucapkan selamat. Harmony juga mengucapkan selamat, ia bahkan menggoda Bellatrix dengan panggilan kakak ipar.

Lucius menagih janji Persephone. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, tapi kita tidak bicara di sini, Ikuti aku" kata Persephone.


	12. Chapter 12

Open the Pandora Box

Persephone mengumpulkan saudara - saudaranya. Dua bersaudara Black,Remus Lupin,Tom Riddle,Severina Snape, Lucius Malfoy dan Theodore Nott Senior ikut bergabung. Persephone membawa mereka ke kamar kebutuhan.

Harmony menghela nafas. "Ada baiknya jika kita memperkenalkan diri." kata Luna. Harmony mengangguk. " Kami berempat bukan dari waktu ini." kata Harmony.

"Time Travel?" tebak Tom. Kali ini Persephone mengangguk. " Aku Harrieta Potter, Putri dari James dan Lily Potter, Itu yang aku ketahui selama enam belas tahun. Aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa namaku Persephone Eileen Snape."kata Persephone membuat para Slytherin dan Remus terkejut. "Kau putriku'kan? Putriku dengan James." Kata Severina. Persephone mengangguk. Severina pun memeluk Persephone.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Remus.

"Ada baiknya jika kau melihat ini."jawab Persephone mengeluarkan memorinya, Harmony mengeluarkan mantra untuk membesarkan ingatan tersebut.

Ingatan tersebut adalah saat Frank dan Alice Longbottom mengambil Persephone dari Severina dan Bagaimana Dumbledore mengubah ingatan Severina. "Aku Hermione Granger, Sahabat Harrieta, Aku Muggleborn" kata Hermione memperkenalkan diri. Arthur berdiri disamping Hermione. "Neville Frank Longbottom, Putra dari Frank dan Alice. Aku berhutang budi pada Harrieta. Ia sahabat juga saudara" kata Neville. Bellatrix tersenyum. "Luna Lovegood, Putri dari Xenophilius Lovegood dan Pandora" kata Luna.

"Dark Lord di masa ini adalah Gellert Grindewald, Di masa kami adalah Lord Voldermort." kata Persephone. Tom pun terkejut. Hermione pun menceritakan awal kejatuhan Voldermort ditangan Harrieta yang masih bayi tersebut dan hal itu menyebabkan James dan Lily meninggal. Dumbledore menyerahkan Harrieta pada Petunia.

"Tidak mungkin. Petunia menyiksamu sayang. Aku tahu wanita itu membenci segala hal tentang sihir sedangkan Lily terobsesi menikahi Pureblood."kata Severina merangkul putrinya erat.

"Apa yang para Muggle itu lakukan?" tanya Lucius. Persephone terdiam. "Katakan saja." kata Luna. " Sampai usiaku sebelas tahun, Aku tidur di lemari bawah tangga. Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas - tugasku dengan baik, aku akan mendapatkan sepotong roti." jawab Persephone. Baik Lucius dan Tom mengeraskan rahang mereka.

"Kau terlalu membuat mereka seperti orang suci, Perse. Jika Harrieta membuat kesalahan, Harrieta akan dihukum untuk itu."kata Arthur mendengus kesal. Severina memeluk Persephone. "Kenapa Dumbledore menempatkan Persephone disana?" tanya Theodore.

"Blood Lily" kata Persephone dengan nada mengejek. " Singkat cerita aku memasuki dunia sihir tanpa tahu apa pun. Aku bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy. Saat itu aku tidak tahu tentang empat asrama dan Pureblood."sambung Persephone.

"Malfoy, Draco putraku?" tanya Lucius. Persephone mengangguk. " Putramu dan Narcissa, aku dan Draco rival. Setiap kami bertemu selalu perang mantra."jawab Persephone. Narcissa memandang Persephone dengan pandangan horror. Lucius sendiri menggandeng tangan Persephone memastikan gadis itu benar - benar ada.

"Dimana Sirius dan aku?" tanya Remus. Persephone menceritakan bahwa James dan Lily bersembunyi di mantra Fidelius, dengan Sirius sebagai penjaga rahasia palsu mereka. Harmony menambahkan bahwa Peter yang menjadi penjaga rahasia membocorkan hal tersebut pada Lord Voldermort. Dari situ Harmony menceritakan segalanya. Termasuk pasangan Lestrange yang menyiksa orang tua Neville.

Seusai cerita itu, Riddle memahami mengapa ke empat penjelajah wakru itu tidak mempercayai Dumbledore. Ia juga tidak berselera membuat Hocrux.

Bellatrix duduk di samping Arthur. " Kau tahu, kenapa aku begitu menghormati segala keputusan Persephone? Aku hampir menjadi Squib. Keluargaku bahkan melakukan segala cara agar bisa membuatku menjadi penyihir. Termasuk melemparku dari lantai empat. Awalnya aku mengira Persephone adalah pahlawan dunia sihir yang manja, aku keliru. Ia mentorku. Ia yang membentukku seperti sekarang ini." kata Arthur. Bellatrix bersandar pada pundak Arthur. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kau tahu aku akan menyiksa kedua orang tuamu"tanya Bellatrix.

"Aku Hufflepuff."jawab Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Disisi lain, Remus dan Luna terlibat pembicaraan. Remus meminta maaf pada Luna. Luna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku akan mencari cara agar Lily menjauhi James." kata Remus.

Severina masih memeluk Persephone. Narcissa, Theodore dan Lucius di sekitar mereka. "Jangan membenciku" kata Persephone pelan.

"Tidak akan" jawab Severina pelan. Persephone pun melihat ke arah Lucius. " Apa kau masih menginginkan aku?" tanya Persephone. Lucius tersenyum. "Always" jawab Lucius.

Di tengah - tengah ruangan, Tom memikirkan rencana. Dumbledore merusak banyak hidup orang lain dan harus membayarnya. Dengan Grindelwald terkurung, ia akan membutuhkan Dark Lord lain. Ia akan menghentikan rencana Dumbledore. Pertama - pertama ia akan membangun Dark Courtnya di Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Court

Lucius Malfoy menghubungi ayahnya, ia ingin mempercepat pernikahan secara pureblood tentu saja. Antara ia dan Persephone. Dengan melakukan itu, ia mengklaim Persephone sekaligus menyatakan perlindungan untuknya. Di lain pihak, Arthur dan Bellatrix terus melakukan pendekatan satu sama lain.

Tom Riddle mengumpulkan inner circlenya dibantu oleh Harmony. Ia juga masih melakukan courtship pada gadis itu. Severina pun tak pernah terpisahkan dari Persephone, ia dengan sabar mengajarinya dasar - dasar ramuan. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan James sekarang. Baginya adalah bagaimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis yang kelak akan menjadi anaknya. Severina mengakui ia sudah menghabiskan satu malam bersama James.

Luna dan Persephone sendiri sedang mencari tahu beberapa dosis Amortentia yang diberikan Lily pada James. Lupin pun turut membantu. Di atas itu semua, Persephone masih berhati - hati terhadap Dumbledore dan pengikut - pengikut fanatiknya. Belum lagi menghindari Lily yang tampaknya mulai curiga padanya.

Persephone kembali memijat kepalanya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di common room Slytherin. "Hei, kau masih memikirkan berapa dosis amortentia yang di berikan oleh Mudblood itu?" tanya Narcissa. Persephone mengangguk. "Tenanglah, biarkan seperti air mengalir" balas Narcissa.

Persephone tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Para gadis teman sekamar itu pun berpelukan. "Aku tahu kau ibu yang baik Narcissa." kata Persephone.

Pintu lukisan asrama Slytherin pun terbuka, menampilkan Severina dan Lucius yang membawakan makan malam. "Kau tidak ke aula besar, jadi aku membawa makan malam kemari" kata Severina. "Terima Kasih" jawab Persephone.

Alhasil malam itu, mereka makan malam bersama di common Room.

Di kantornya, Albus Dumbledore berjalan bolak - balik. Semenjak kedatangan empat bersaudata itu. Rencana dan pion - pionnya tidak berjalan lancar. Ia sampai harus menggunakan ramuan Amortentia untuk memikat James agar mau bersama dengan Lily.

Albus pun duduk dengan tenang di mejanya. Pertama ia harus menyingkirkan keempat bersaudara itu. Hogwarts adalah tempat yang aman, namun kecelakaan bisa saja terjadi. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan mengotori tangannya dan ia memiliki beberapa kandidat.

Time skip.

Surat untuk Lucius dari Abraxas pun telah sampai. Kedua orang tuanya menyetujui rencana Lucius. Oleh karena itu, Upacara Bond akan dilaksanakan saat kunjungan ke Hogsmede. Lucius sendiri sudah meminta izin pada kepada kepala asrama mereka Slughorn juga Arthur.

Mengetahui niat Lucius, Arthur dan Bellatrix pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia pun membicarakan hal ini pada Harmony. Harmony yang mendengar rencana ini pun setuju atas rencana tersebut. Ia dan Tom masih harush mengatur hal lain demi untuk membangun Dark court


	14. Chapter 14

Another Bomb

Meskipun ia berada di masa lalu, kebiasaannya memberikan makan Therstal tidak berubah. Seperti hari ini, ia berada di dekat hutan terlarang. "Ah kau disini," kata Remus Lupin yang memang sedari tadi mencari gadis itu. Luna hanya tersenyum. "Kau ingin minta pendapatku tentang sesuatu" balas Luna. Lupin pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan" kata Luna. Remus Lupin menarik nafasnya sebelum berbicara. "Bisakah kita memberitahu ini pada Lord dan Lady Potter?"tanya Remus. Semenjak ia mengetahui kebenaranya yang di bawa oleh Lady Emrys dan saudara - saudaranya, ia banyak berpikir tentang memberitahu ini pada Charlus dan Euphemia Potter. Mungkin dengan begitu mereka bisa membantu James dan Severina. Luna tersenyum. "Kita tanyakan bersama - sama,"kata Luna.

Persephone,Harmony dan Arthur tengah berada di halaman. Mereka memperhatikan Gideon dan Fabian Prewett yang tengah bermain exploding snap. "Melihat mereka, aku membuatku merindukan Fred dan George."kata Harmony. Persephone dan Arthur pun tertawa.

"Aku berniat merenovasi Mansion Pendragon."kata Arthur. Persephone menarik nafas, mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Kau bisa tinggal di Manor Emrys" kata Persephone. Arthur pun tersenyum lebar Harmony hanya tertawa.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian rencanakan untuk karir kalian?" tanya Harmony. Baik Persephone dan Arthur terdiam sejenak. "Well, aku berniat mengambil mastery di bidang Herbiologi."jawab Arthur.

"Berniat menjadi Newt Scamander di bidang Herbiologi?" goda Persephone membuat Harmony tersenyum. "Lalu kau sendiri Persephone?"tanya Harmony lagi.

"Aku akan berkonsentrasi ke Wizengamot mungkin berinvestasi sana sini"jawab Persephone.

"Aku berpikir kau berniat menjadi Auror?" tanya Arthur kaget. Persephone hanya membuang pandangan matanya.

Luna dan Remus menemukan mereka di halaman. "Ah kalian disini?" kata Luna. Gadis itu langsung menempel pada Persephone. "Ada apa?" tanya Harmony. Luna tertawa kecil. "Lupin ingin mengatakan sesuatu"kata Luna.

Remus Lupin pun mengatakan apa yang ingin katakan,tentang melibatkan Lord dan Lady Potter. Harmony hanya menjawab jika itu hanya fakta James masih di bawah pengaruh Amortentia Lily itu tidak masalah. Setelah mendapat persetujuan itu, Remus langsung menulis surat yang ditujukan oleh Charlus Potter.

Keesokan harinya, saat sarapan. Para siswa maupun siswi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan, Charlus Potter, Orion Black dan Abraxas Malfoy. Para siswa maupun siswi melihat mereka bingung. Lord Potter melihat Putranya, James. Dalam sekali lihat, ia tahu bahwa surat yang ditulis oleh Lupin benar adanya. Dari cara pandangan James terhadap darah lumpur disebelahnya menjelaskan semuanya.


	15. Chapter 15

Another Bomb 2

Lord Charlus Potter tidak memiliki reaksi apa pun. Ia membiarkan Abaraxas Malfoy untuk berbicara pada kepala sekolah. " Albus Dumbledore, bisa kami berbicara?"kata Abraxas.

"Dengan James juga"sambung Charlus. Baik Lucius dan sebagian besar siswa dan siswi Slytherin merasa bingung. Lucius melihat ke arah Persephone yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya. "Kau ada di balik semua ini?" tanya Lucius. Persephone tersenyum penuh arti.

"Idenya bukan dariku, tapi dari Remus Lupin yang ingin mengabarkan perihal James pada Lord Potter"jawab Persephone. Kini ganti Tom yang mendengar itu menyeringai. Persephone pun memperbaiki rambut Lucius.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya membebaskan James dari Amorntentia. Mungkin bahkan memberikan skorsing pada Lily." kata Persephone. Narcissa hanya mengangguk.

Persephone pun melihat interaksi antara Orion dan Sirius. Gadis itu bisa menilai bagaimana hubungan ayah dan anak itu bisa terbilang normal. Walburga Black adalah anomalinya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah apakah Lady Black itu merupakan anak buah Dumbledore atau hanya di peralat.

"Shh melihat Orion dan Sirius membuatku tidak percaya bahwa Sirius dikeluarkan dari keluarga Black."kata Narcissa yang melihat arah pandangan Persephone.

"Salahkan bibi Walburga, beliau yang terlalu mengontrol." sambung Bellatrix. Seusai sarapan, mereka bersiap ke kelas mereka. Saat itulah Professor Slughorn, memanggil Lucius dan Persephone.

Charlus Potter sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa tokoh terang penting seperti Albus Dumbledore yang memegang order of merlin kelas pertama bisa membiarkan penggunaan ramuan cinta yang kuat pada salah satu siswa Hogwarts. "Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan orang yang terkena ramuan cinta atau tidak?" tanya Charlus sinis.

"Tenanglah Lord Potter. Aku yakin Nona Lily memiliki penjelasan tentang apa yang dilakukannya" kata Albus. Charlus hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia melihat James yang baru saja sadar dari ramuan cinta. "Dad" kata James.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Charlus.

"Bingung" jawab James.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau mengatasi masalah ini ?" tanya Abaraxas pada kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu.

"Masalah nona Lily Evans, kami serahkan padamu. Jika ia membuat masalah sedikit saja. Kami yang akan memutuskan hukumannya." kata Orion. Abaraxas pun meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menemui Lucius.

Lucius dan Persephone sudah menunggu Lord Malfoy di kantor kepala asrama Slytherin. "Father, Biar ku perkenalkan . Lady Persephone Emrys" kata Lucius memperkenalkan Persephone pada Abraxas,ayahnya. "Lady Emrys" sapa Abaraxas. Persephone pun membalas dengan sopan. Abaraxas mengangguk. Lihat dari pembawaan Lady Emrys, Abaraxas menyetujui bond mereka.

"Ibumu membawakan hadiah untuk Lady Emrys."kata Abaraxas. Lord Malfoy itu membesarkan kotak yang ia simpan dan memberikannya pada Lucius. "Lady Emrys sampai bertemu hari sabtu besok di Hogsmede. Aku yakin istriku ingin melihat memakai gaun yang sudah ia siapkan " kata Abraxas


	16. Chapter 16

Bonded

Hadiah yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Malfoy adalah sebuah gaun penyihir berwarna putih untuk bonded. "Lucius, ini indah. Katakan pada ibumu, aku menyukainya."pinta Persephone. Lucius memberikan tatapan tentu-saja-aku-akan- menyampaikan pada ibuku.

"Perse, Tinggal menghitung hari. Kita akan resmi secara sihir bond. Kau tidak akan menyesali ini'kan?" tanya Lucius tak percaya diri. Persephone tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus menyesalinya" jawab Persephone gamblang. Gadis itu menyentuh wajah Lucius lembut.

Timeskip

Kunjungan Hogsmede pun tiba. Persephone sudah memakai gaun putih hadiah dari nyonya Malfoy. Untuk menutupi gaunnya, Persephone mengenakan jubah hitam panjang. Arthur bersama Bellatrix yang akan mengantarkan Persephone ke tempat upacara.

Luna dan Remus sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Begitu juga Tom dan Harmony yang bertugas mengantar Lucius ke tempat upacara. Severina menyeret James ke tempat upacara.

Lokasi upacara Bond tersembunyi Hogsmede, lebih dekat dengan suangai. Griphook dan Abraxas sudah ada di sana. Didepan goblin tersebut, terdapat sebuah pisau,buah delima dan sebuah mangkuk emas serta perkamen.

Lucius tampak tampan dengan baju formal standar keluarga Malfoy tentu saja. Persephone segera melepas jubah hitam yang ia kenakan dan menunjukan gaun putih penyihir. Lucius termangu melihat Persephone yang begitu cantik. Satu jitakan pada kepala pewaris Malfoy tersebut, terima kasih pada Tom, membuatnya sadar.

Persephone dan Lucius kini berdiri saling berhadapan. Griphook pun meminta Lucius untuk memberikan tiga tetes darahnya. Hal yang sama pun diminta dari Persephone. Goblin itu pun merapal mantra membuat darah yang bercampur tersebut, menjadi sebuah tato yang menghiasi jari manis Lucius dan Persephone.

Griphook membela buah delima dan mempersilahkan Lucius dan Persephone memakannya. Abraxas tersenyum sejauh ini upacara perjalan lancar. Griphook menrapalkan mantra lagi, kini Perkamen kosong itu telah berisikan sertifikat Bond Lucius dan Persephone. Lucius mengecup kening Persephone. "Selamat"kata Griphook. Luna dan Harmony segera memeluk saudara mereka sementara Abaraxas membayar Griphook. Lucius tersenyum bangga. Severina memeluk Persephone segera setelah Luna dan Harmony melepaskan gadis yang kini memiliki nama belakang Malfoy tersebut.


	17. Chapter 17

Unexpect Visitor

Sesuai dengan tradisi, Persephone mengenakan jubah pengantin penyihir pasca bonded dengan Lucius. Selama sebulan pasangan itu diwajibkan mengenakan jubah pengantin sebagai tanda kepemilikan satu sama lain. Lucius dan Persephone pun mendapat asrama pasangan di Hogwarts. Yang pada akhirnya menjadi tempat para Dark Court berkumpul.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior, membentuk dark courtnya bersama dengan Harmony. Pasangan jenius itu mencetuskan berbagai ide. Diantaranya, Memastikan para Muggleborn mendapat pendidikan tentang dunia sihir, sebelum memasuki dunia sihir. Mengembalikan istilah New blood, Membangun panti asuhan untuk Muggleborn.

Di Hari keempat, pasca pernikahan Lucius dan Persephone. Kabar Berita mengenai dua orang murid pindahan terdengar. Persephone duduk bersebelahan dengan Lucius. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang berdiskusi dengan Eric Flint yang menjadi kapten team Quindditch. Kepala sekolah memberikan pengumuman.

"Selamat pagi, Kita kedatangan dua murid pindahan dari Drumstrang, Draco Le Fay dan Scorpius Le Fay. Mereka telah di sortir di Slytherin. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan. "kata Kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Persephone terdiam. Tentu saja ia bisa mengenali wajah itu. Wajah seseorang yang menjadi rivalnya selama bertahun- tahun. " Halo mother" sapa satu dari saudara kembar itu.

"Father masih mengikutimu. Kau memang penarik permatian Mother" kata Draco. Persephone terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata - kata pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Persephone menyadari masa depan telah banyak berubah. " Kami membaca jurnalmu,bu." kata Scorpius. Persephone memandang Luna dan Harmony.

Lucius dan Theo menyeret kembar Le Fay menuju kamar Lucius dan Persephone. Luna, Harmony, Narcissa dan Persephone mengikuti mereka. "Jelaskan" tuntut Harmony begitu mereka sampai di ruang tamu kamar pasangan.

"Kami Draco Lucius Le Fay dan Scorpius Abraxas Le Fay" kata Scorpius mengenalkan dirinya. Persephone memandang kedua saudara kembar itu. "Kalian berdua dari masa depan'kan? Kalian anakku dengan Lucius'kan" kata Persephone.

"Tentu saja, Alasan kami kesini karena saat usia kami enam tahun. Seseorang membunuh kalian berdua" Jelas Draco. Scorpius yang merindukan sosok sang ibu, langsung memeluk Persephone. Gadis yang kini memiliki nama belakang Malfoy itu melihat Lucius sejenak dan membalas pelukan Scorpius. Entah mengapa kemunculan Scorpius dan Draco yang tak terduga ini, menjadi suatu awal kejadian baru.


	18. Chapter 18

Dark Court 2

Secara resmi, Tom Marvolo Riddle mengadakan pertemuan Dark Courtnya. Dark courtnya memiliki anggota sebagai berikut, Harmony Pendragon, Lucius Malfoy, Persephone Malfoy Nee Emrys, Arthur Pendragon,Luna Emrys, Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Black, Theodore Nott,Severina Snape, Narcissa Black, dan yang terbaru, Kembar Le Fay. Pokok pembahasan mereka adalah berfokus pada bagaimana cara mereka melatih muggleborn mensgenai kebudayaan mereka.

Tentu saja, Harmony mulai menunjukkan ide – idenya. Tetap saja rencana mereka hanya akan menjadi rencana bila tidak ada yang menduduki posisi di kementerian sihir.

Persephone mendapat firasat saat melihat pandangan mata Tom pada Harmony. Seperti ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Segera, setelah pertemuan berakhir. Tom mengajak Harmony ke suatu tempat. Persephone melihat dua sejoli itu dengan perasaan khawatir. "Ada apa ?" Tanya Lucius dari belakangnya. Persephone tersenyum lembut dan memeluk suaminya tersebut. Ia percaya dengan Harmony.

Tom membawa gadis bermarga Pendragon itu ke sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa berbicara dengan Harmony. "Aku ingin berkata jujur denganmu,"kata Tom. Gadis yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Riddle itu mengangguk, mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang akan ia dengar. Tom menceritakan seluruh masa lalunya pada Harmony. Tentang panti asuhan, tentang ibunya dari keluarga Gaunt, tentang ayahnya yang muggle. Tentang rencananya untuk membunuh keluarga Riddle, Harmony mendengarkan semua itu. Ia sudah mengetahui semua hal itu dari sahabat terbaiknya. "Bolehkah aku ikut?" kata Harmony. Jika memang Tom akan membunuh dan menjebak orang – orang yang menurutnya bersalah, setidaknya biarkan ia mengawasi dan mencegah terjadi Hocrux.


	19. Chapter 19

Little Hangleton

Liburan Yule pun telah tiba. Lucius dan Persephone mengajak kembar La Fay untuk berlibur sekaligus mempersiapkan pernikahan antara Arthur dan Bellatrix. Begitu pula dengan yang lain mereka berencana hal yang sama kecuali Tom dan Harmony.

Tom mengajak Harmony untuk mencari masa lalunya. Baik Tom dan Harmony berjanji untuk kembali saat pesta pernikahan Pendragon diadakan. Tom dan Harmony berapprate menuju sebuah desa bernama Little Hangeleton. Harmony merapikan rambutnya. "Gubuk Gaunt harusnya berada didekat sini" kata Tom. Tom membantu Harmony berjalan melewati jalan yang curam dan berbatu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disebuah gubuk. Baik Tom dan Harmony bersiap dengan tongkat mereka di tangan. Lambang Slytherin tergambar jelas. "Alomohora" rapal Tom dengan berbisik. Penghuni satu – satunya gubuk itu langsung kaget dan menodongkan tongkat sihir miliknya pada Tom dan Harmony.

" Halo paman" sapa Tom dengan nada yang sangat kurang ajar. Harmony masih berdiri di tempatnya tak bersuara. "Paman, kau anak Merope dengan darah lumpur itu. Hah harusnya aku tahu saat darah lumpur itu menceritakan bahwa ia terkena pengaruh sihir.

"Imperio" rapal Harmony. Tom memandang Harmony dengan pandangan takjub. "Bukankah lebih baik pamanmu tersayang yang melakukan pekerjaan untuk kita" Seringai Harmony. Tom menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Manor milik keluarga Riddle cukup besar. Keluarga itu tidak akan menyangka makan malam mereka akan menjadi makan malam terakhir mereka. Setelah berbincang – bincang dengan ayahnya. Tom melancarkan kutukan kematian dengan menggunakan tongkat pamannya dan membakar Manor tersebut. Ia juga memanipulasi pikiran pamannya dengan kasar.

Malam itu, Tom mengubah namanya menjadi Marvolo. Bersama dengan Harmony, mereka menyaksikan manor Riddle terbakar. Harmony bersandar pada tubuh Marvolo. "Marvolo, Ayo kita pulang" kata Harmony. Tom tersenyum kecil. Ya, sekarang ia memiliki tempat ia bias panggil dengan sebutan rumah. Marvolo pun berapprate bersama dengan Harmony menuju Malfoy Manor.


	20. Chapter 20

Pendragon Wedding

Harmony menarik nafas lega. Fakta bahwa ia tidak terlambat ke pernikahan kakaknya membuatnya merasa lega. Ia bisa melihat Persephone dan Narcissa tengah mempersiapkan dekorasi di kastil Pendragon. "Hai Perse" sapa Harmony. Persephone menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah pulang" kata Persephone. Harmony mengangguk. Narcissa tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Riddle?" goda Narcissa membuat Harmony tersipu malu, sementara Persephone hanya tertawa.

"Aku akan menemui Arthur" sahut Harmony yang meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.

Arthur Pendragon sedang berada dikamarnya bersama dengan Lucius dan Tom yang baru saja kembali. "Jangan gugup begitu."kata Lucius

"Dengarkan Lucius, ia sudah berpengalaman"Goda Tom. Arthur hanya tersenyum janggal. Untungnya Harmony mengetuk untuk mengetahui keadaan kakaknya. Harmony tertawa kecil melihat wajah pucat kakaknya."Biar ku tebak kau gugup"kata Harmony.

"Wajar jika mempelai pria gugup."kata Lucius.

"Pengalamanmu dengan Persephone, Lord Hades?" goda Harmony membuat wajah Lucius memerah.

Timeskip,

Malam menjelang, ritual pernikahan siap dilaksanakan Harmony dan Narcissa menjadi saksi. Orion Black yang akan memimpin upacara. Persephone tersenyum kala melihat Severina dan James bergandengan tangan. "Kita akan memulai semua, setelah lulus'kan"bisik Persephone pada suaminya Lucius. Lucius mengangguk. "Tom berniat memasang mata – mata di kementerian."balas Lucius. Persephone mengangguk. Memasang mata – mata yang setia tak mudah. Jauh lebih mudah bila merekrut pengikut yang memiliki orang tua yang bekerja di kementerian.

Persephone sendiri mencalonkan kembar Preweet untuk menjadi pengikut. Tom sendiri berencana untuk menandai pengikutnya. Persephone dan Harmony menawarkan diri untuk mencari mantranya sekaligus untuk mencari cara agar tanda itu tidak sakit juga bisa tidak terlihat sesuai dengan keinginan pembawanya.

Bellatrix Black yang akan segera menjadi Bellatrix Black Pendragon tampil sangat cantik dengan gaun hitam putih. Arthur pun sampai lupa menutup mulutnya melihat kecantikan sang mempelai wanita. Lord Malfoy, Abraxas dan Lord Black, Orion tersenyum lebar.

Orion Black pun segera memulai upacara pernikahan. Sama seperti pernikahan Lucius dan Persephone. Mereka membuat janji pernikahan sendiri. Draco dan Scorpius yang duduk dekat Lucius dan Persephone tersenyum. Mereka senang bisa bersama kedua orang tua dan orang – orang yang dekat dengan mereka.

A/n: yang mau gabung ke grup Fanfiction Indonesia dengan syarat punya akun FFN. Silahkan pm nomor teleponnya .


	21. Chapter 21

Marriage Life

Kehidupan pernikahan merupakan titik perubahan setiap individu. Mari kita intip kehidupan pernikahan dua pasangan ini.

Persephone Malfoy Nee Emerys bangun dari tidurnya tanpa sang suami. Netranya mencari keberadaan sang suami yang kini tengah bersolek di deapan cermin. Nyonya muda Malfoy itu hampir tertawa meliha tingkah laku suaminya itu.

"Lucius, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Persephone sambil menghampiri suaminya. "Apa aku pantas memanjangkan rambutku?" tanya Lucius. Persephone tersenyum. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia menjadi Harrieta dan bertemu dengan Lucius di usianya kedua belas. Persephone bersandar pada dada kokoh suaminya. "Yang aku tahu kau sangat tampan,dengan apa pun model rambutmu" jawab Persephone. Ia pun berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

"Jadi suamiku tersayang, aku akan berendam . Apa kau akan ikut?" ajak Persephone dengan nada menggoda yang tak dapat di tolak oleh Lucius. Suara tawa Persephone terdengar kala Lucius menggendong istrinya itu menuju kamar mandi.

Di Pendragon Manor,

Arthur dan Bellatrix masih berada di tempat tidur mereka. Arthur sudah bangun namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu istrinya yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. Pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dimalam kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka kehilangan kewarasan mereka. Ia akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Harmony dan yang lain.

Arthur mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya. Ia mencium kening Bellatrix,masih sambil menutup matanya tertawa kecil. "Selamat pagi" sapa Bellatrix sambil tersenyum. Tidak pernah didalam pikirannya Bellatrix akan merasa sebahagia ini menikah. Dalam bayangannya selama ini, Pernikahan politiknya dengan Rodolphus akan menjadi neraka, Tapi ia menikahi Arthur. Tentu ia akan bahagia'kan.

Severina Snape sudah tiba di Malfoy Manor. Semalam putrinya mengirimkan burung hantu. Persephone ingin menemuinya. Ia sudah menunggu selama sekitar satu jam di ruang tamu namun ia tidak melihat keberadaan Persephone atau pun Lucius.

"Moom maafkan aku. Aku lupa"kata Persephone yang baru saja memasuki ruangan diikuti dengan Lucius. "Dasar pengantin baru" keluh hanya tertawa.

"Salahkan Lucius yang minta pagi – pagi" lapor Persephone. Lucius langsung mendelik pada istrinya yang kini tengah memutarbalikkan fakta. "Ehem sekarang apa tujuanmu memanggilku kemari?" tanya Severina yang kini duduk diantara Persephone dan Lucius.

"Mom apakah kau berniat mengambil title Prince. Itu hak mu dan jujur saja, Dumbledore akan kehilangan salah satu akses untuk dapat menjadi chief of Wizegamot" kata Persephone serius.


	22. Chapter 22

Regulus Acturus Black

Termenung duduk diperpustakaan manor, Persephone berfikir untuk merekrut Regulus. Tom Riddle membuktikan bahwa ia tidak mendapat kesetiaan keluarga bungsu Black itu. Dari itu, Persephone ingin mendapatkan kesetiaan Regulus. Tapi apa yang diinginkan oleh Regulus. Jari jemarinya beradu dengan meja kayu. Saat ia dan Hermione berada di Grimmauld place ada dua hal yang menarik perhatiannya kepedulian Regulus pada kreacher dan fakta ia mengikuti voldermort karena ia ingin membahagiakan Walburga. Apakah ketakutan akan nasibnya sama seperti Sirius menjadi kendala ?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Lucius membuyarkan lamunannya. Persephone tersenyum. "Regulus Black" jawab Persephone.

"Love, aku bisa cemburu jika kau dengan santainya memikirkan pria lain"kata Lucius. Persephone mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Lucius. "Hmm aku berniat mengrekrut Regulus"kata Persephone mengecup bibir Lucius.

"Seperti apa Regulus dimasamu?" tanya Lucius, memeluk pinggang istrinya. Persephone memandang hamparan hutan yang menjadi pekarangan di Mansion milik keluarga Malfoy.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Jujur aku baru mengetahui Sirius memiliki seorang adik. Saat ia menceritakan tentang sisilah keluarga Black. Aku mengetahui Regulus lebih jauh dari kreacher"jawab Persephone. Lucius membelai sayang rambut Persephone. "Regulus meninggal karena mengkhianati Voldermort . Ia menukar Hocrux asli dengan yang palsu."

"Kau yakin ia bisa setia?"tanya Lucius.

"Pada Riddle tidak, Padaku? Aku ingin mencobanya" kata Persephone.

Ctarr! Dobby peri rumah Lucius muncul di perpustakaan itu melaporkan kedatangan Arthur serta Bellatrix. Persephone meminta Dobby untuk menyiapkan minuman.

Timeskip, Kediaman Black.

Lagi – lagi Regulus mendengar kemarahan ibunya untuk Sirius. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda Orion membela putra sulungnya juga, berbeda dengan pertengkaran – pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu. Sirius tidak membantah kata – kata ibunya. Orion lebih mendominasi.

"Aku Orion Black menceraikan dan mencoret nama Walburga Black sebagai Lady,Istri dan keluarga Black" kata Orion. Sekelebatan cahaya memutus jalinan tak kasat mata dari suami istri itu. Tangisan histeris mantan nyonya rumah keluarga Black itu terdengar, beserta perintah Orion untuk meninggalkan Grimmauld Place dan tidak menghubungi kedua anak mereka selama ia berniat buruk.

Pandangan Sirius Black tentang Dark Magic dan Muggleborn tidak berubah. Melihat Lily, ia percaya tidak semua Muggleborn itu buruk. Ia juga percaya pentingnya seorang Muggleborn mempelajari budaya Pureblood. Satu yang ia lupakan Orion lebih membelanya di banding apapun. Ia lupa fakta penting lainnya. Entah sejak kapan, hubunganya dengan Regulus menjadi menjauh.


End file.
